City of Angels
by myxnameistaylor
Summary: One-shot between Clary and Jace. Set after COG. They started out training, but later find their way into Jace's room... Lemon!  : mmm, citrus...


**AN: Okay, a Jace/Clary one-shot. It's set after COG, in case you didn't read my description. Cassandra Clare owns the characters, and all that jazz. (:**

"Jace, my arm hurts!" We had been practicing for at least an hour now, and I was covered in sweat. Jace was too, but it actually made him look sexier. I just looked disgusting.

"If you could dodge any of my attacks, it wouldn't hurt at all." He made a move toward me, and I quickly jumped out of the way, just barely dodging his attack. "See! Look at how well you-"

I quickly punched him in the jaw and backed up. He was rubbing his chin when I said, "If you had dodged that, it wouldn't hurt at all." He looked up at me with a grin.

"You better watch your mouth, little girl."

I just smirked, and kept quiet. Jace was slowing making his way toward me, and I didn't feel like having any more bruises tomorrow. In the distance I heard Isabelle calling to Alec that she had made something for lunch, and I was distracted. In the second where my head was turned, Jace was on me. I was pushed to the ground, with him straddling me, pinning my arms down.

"Clary, you can't be distracted by little things. Even if they are as scary as Izzy's cooking." I sighed, annoyed that I was brought down AGAIN by Jace… But then again…

"You're right, Jace," I sighed softly. "I'm just never going to be as good as you at shadowhunting. What was I thinking?" I pouted slightly, and turned my head to the side.

Jace released my left hand, and turned my face over to look at him. "Clary, I've had years of training. You've only just started," he placed a kiss on my nose. "Besides, I AM pretty amazing."

Bingo. "Oh, yes." I lowered my voice slightly. "Not only at fighting," I smiled, coyly.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What else am I good at?" He brought his face down to mine, just inches away. In doing so, he had let up the pressure on my lower body. Almost…

"I can think of one thing," I used my free hand to bring his face a little bit closer to mine. Jace was just about to kiss me, when I used every bit of strength I had to flip him over and pin him to the ground. I laughed at his shocked expression. "Jace, you can't be distracted by little things!" I laughed harder now.

"You evil, evil girl." He didn't struggle in my grasp; he just sat there, content. "I must say, though. I do like this position." I blushed when i realized he meant sexually. He caught my eye and winked. "Can I have that kiss now?"

"Only if you promise me we can be done for today," she really was sore after the past hour. When he nodded, she took her hands away from his and put them on the sides of his head, and kissed him. It started out soft, with Jace's hands lightly on my waist, barely rubbing the exposed skin there. He deepened it, though, and it became for aggressive, with him slipping his hand up the back of my shirt.

Someone clearing their throat made us break apart quickly. Luckily, it was only Magnus. He was smirking, leaning against the doorframe. "Well, Clary. I didn't think you had it in you." This made me blush insanely. I ducked my head down, embarrassed. "But what I really wanted to know is if either of you know where my dear boyfriend has run off to."

"He's here somewhere," Jace sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "Izzy was calling for him to try one of her ideas of 'food' not too long ago. He's probably hiding in his room." I relaxed into his embrace, while he rubbed my back lightly.

"You could always ask Church," I added.

Magnus looked down the hall where I assumed the cat was laying. "I don't trust that sneaky animal. The last time I asked him directions I ended up walking in on you two, in a similar situation as this one."

I remembered the first time Magnus had walked in on them. Jace had surprised me by buying me a new sketchpad and pencils, and things had escaladed from there…

"Go away, Magnus," Jace smiled at the warlock. He always joked with the flashy wizard, even if he was a downworlder. He knew Alec loved him, and that made him respect him. "He'll probably come out of hiding when he hears your annoying voice."

"I love you too, Jace. Nice to see you, Clary," he left with a wink, heading in the direction of Alec's room. He was singing some show tune that I had heard once in a movie I had watched with Jocelyn.

"I need to take a shower," I sighed. I then stood up, and fixed my shirt. Jace was standing up, too.

"I'll help," he said, huskily. My breathing sped up as I caught his meaning.

"Oh, no. No, no I don't think-" Jace cut me off with a kiss.

"Don't worry, Clary. It's only me," he kissed me again. "And I love you." I looked up into his golden eyes, and knew he meant it.

**(If you can, listen to the song "Angels" by the band Augustana! It sets the mood. Haha.)**

Jace carried me down the hall, to where his room was. He made a movement toward the bathroom, but I stopped him. "No," I pointed to the bed, and he smiled. I didn't want my first time to be in the shower. He brought his head down to me, and kissed me softly.

I was placed on the bed, and he hesitated a second. "Are you sure about this?" I took a second to think about it. It was with Jace, the one man in my life I knew I could trust with anything. When I nodded, he brought his head back down to mine.

His hands found my shirt, and began lifting the hem up, until it was over my head. It was flung to the corner of the room, along with his own shirt. I let my hands run up his broad chest, saving the image of him in my head, so that I could draw it later.

I was surprised to find his hand shaking, barely touching my skin. My hand slowly made its way to his jeans waistband, and I grasped the button. After struggling with it for a moment, Jace took my hands in his. "I'll get it," he brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed him. Then he unclasped his pants, and slid them off.

I took a deep breath, and pulled my shorts off. I was a little relieved I had chosen to wear cute boyshort panties instead of plain white ones. This left me in my camisole and underwear, and Jace in his boxers. I smiled up at him, and simply stated, "I love you."

It was weird not hearing a single cocky remark from Jace, but I liked this soft side of him. When I saw him look at me, I could see how much he cared about me.

He lifted my camisole off of me, and he sucked in a breath. "You're so beautiful, Clary." He dipped his head down and kissed me softly. "I can't tell you that enough."

I slipped my fingers into the waistband of his boxers, sure that I could manage to pull them off myself. They slid down his legs, and ended up on the end of the bed. Jace was larger than I had expected, and I felt a bit of intimidation. "I'm not sure if you'll…uhm… fit." I blushed a deep crimson.

"Don't worry about it," Jace whispered against the skin of my neck, and sucked lightly. I moaned softly, bringing my hands to his shoulders. His hair tickled my cheek and collarbone. Next my panties were off, and Jace had his hands on my breasts.

I had never felt better and any safer in my life. Being with Jace this way made me appreciate him more than ever before. A little hesitantly, I reached down to grab Jace's dick. He groaned in the back of his throat, and I sucked in a breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" I immediately drew my hand back. I knew I had never done this before, but I thought it had been going right…

"No, not at all," Jace held my hand and brought it back to him. "It just shocked me. Keep going," he began kissing my neck again. With my hand, I began to stroke up and down, noticing how Jace's hips worked along with my hand.

When he came, I was more than a little shocked. He had bit down on my neck lightly when he did, and I liked the way it felt. I slowed down my stroking, barely moving my hand up and down his shaft, waiting for his orgasm to pass.

"God, Clary," he kissed me again, and I pushed him back.

"I think I'm ready now, Jace." He looked up, and nodded. He got off the bed for a second, and I sat up, wondering what he was doing. He reached into his nightstand, and pulled out a condom. A minute later he had it on.

Jace leaned over me, and positioned himself at my entry. He stared right into my eyes when he entered, and waited until the pain subsided.

I moved my hips experimentally, and gasped a little at how good it felt. Jace moved his hips with me, slowly at first. He picked up the pace a bit later, and kept going faster. I moaned louder and louder, not caring who heard us. Right at that second, it was just me and Jace.

When I came, Jace let himself too. Afterward, he collapsed next to me, and stroked my hair. "I love you so much, Clary."

"I love you too, Jace."

**How was that? (: I tried to keep the characters the same as they usually act. You know, Jace being cocky and arrogant, and Clary being shy… But it was supposed to be sweet, so I couldn't make Jace too rude… I don't know. Haha. R&R!**


End file.
